


I Want You (Levi Ackerman x Reader)

by dark_nova



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, Other character mention, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Switch Reader, bratty sub, but would still put you on your place, consensual age, levi ackerman is lowkey a softie, soft Levi, this is now smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_nova/pseuds/dark_nova
Summary: You've had a crush on Levi Heichou since you first joined the Survey Corps and never acted on it, but things took a swift turn for you...
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

After many years of hard training and experience, today’s mission seemed like it would be your final test. There was still no way of knowing which squad you would be assigned to.

You so desperately wished to be on Levi Heichou’s squad, but you were fine with Hange or Erwin either way, you thought. 

All your friends were already assigned to their fixed squads before you and that made you feel kind of dejected since you’re a few years older than them.

Suddenly, you felt Commander Erwin’s hand on your shoulder, “Don’t worry about it (Y/N), I’m sure you’ll be fine, just try not to tense up. I know you have potential. Levi sees it too.”, he said with a soft reassuring voice.

“Thank you, Danchou. I’ll try my best.”, you responded with a smile.

Everyone lined up as orders were being yelled out. You were patiently waiting with your eyes closed to hear where you’d be assigned for this mission.

“(Y/N), Levi squad.”, Commander Erwin shouted.

Your stomach whirled in panic.

How on earth were you supposed to keep calm and collected while taking orders from the Captain you’ve had a crush on since you joined the Survey Corps? This is without a doubt the ultimate test, you sighed to yourself.

The gates of Wall Maria slowly raised. You were ordered to stay just behind Levi and to his left until it was time to dismount. You spoke to your horse to steady your nerves during the wait.

“Oi, brat”, he said. You looked up immediately, “Yes, Heichou?”

“Stay close to me, I want to keep an eye on you.”

You exit the gate and immediately notice the lack of titans in the vicinity. Hopefully this mission won’t be too difficult.

After riding for a couple minutes, a red smoke signal goes up.

“Now, (Y/N), this is your chance, let’s go”, Levi says bluntly.

You follow him into an area with a few trees and dismount from your horse a few seconds after he does.

There were three titans, thankfully no Abnormals. Levi went ahead and cut the biggest one to pieces in a matter of seconds.

“I’ll definitely do it properly this time”, you convinced yourself.

You quickly maneuvered with your gear to cut the ankles of the remaining two titans, before returning and slicing their napes thoroughly.

You scanned the area and noticed Levi was observing from the safety of a tall tree, you joined him quickly.

“Good job, brat.”, he said sharply.

“Thank you, Heichou. Shouldn’t we join up with the others and help them?”

“Look (Y/N). See the smoke signals. Looks like we’re almost finished here.”

“Almost?”, you ask, confused.

“Hmm, there’s just one more thing-“, he cuts off as he’s now standing right up against you.

He takes his Survey Corps hood and covers both your heads, using his other hand to hold your face and kisses you deeply in the safety of his embrace.

The moment his lips touch yours, you lower your guard almost falling into him.

Your eyes close on their own while your body surrenders to him. You feel your legs start to weaken.

Levi notices and grabs your waist, supporting you.

You part from his lips, smiling, breaking the kiss and only now realizing what just happened.

“H-Heichou…”, you stammer. “What? Why now?”

He looks at you from top to bottom and smirks. “I’ve seen the way you steal glances at me all this time. Did you really think I wouldn’t notice you? You're stunning.”

You feel your face getting increasingly warm and you avoid eye contact with him at all costs.

“I’ve wanted you for so long, (Y/N), I was just waiting to finally get you on my squad so I wouldn’t have to hold back anymore.”

“Heichou, I- I don’t belie-“, he cut you off, cupped your face in his hand, kissed you, pulled you tightly to his body and took off with his maneuver gear.

He spotted the horses and called out to them. He hoisted you on yours and jumped on his motioning for you to follow him back to the walls.

He quickly reverted to the silent, reserved version of himself you always knew.

You spent the entire trip back thinking about what had just happened, but you dare not ask him about it yet.


	2. Chapter 2

After taking care of your horse and inspecting your gear for any damages, you were finally back in your room.

You lazily kicked off your shoes, unbuckled your harnesses and fell onto your bed.

The window was open, there was a cool, light breeze softly touching your face as you lay down. You closed your eyes to shut out any other distractions.

It was so calming to have finally finished that nerve-wrecking mission.

Your eyes bolted open as flashes of Levi flooded your mind.

_Wait, did that really happen?_ _Was it real? Or was it maybe just one of those vivid daydreams?_

No, no, no, this definitely happened.

But what were you supposed to do now? You couldn’t just assume a relationship with him. If anyone found out what happened, they would probably make fun of you for even having a crush on the Captain. Eren would definitely hassle you for it, you thought.

It’s still so strange that he would do something so bold, since Levi has almost never acknowledged you in the way that he did today. 

Even though you were already 20 years old and basically an adult, you still couldn't hide your facial expressions from him so you always figured to keep your distance. At least that way, your crush wouldn't be obvious. All that's gone to waste now anyway, you thought.

Anyway, there’s no point in stressing about it now when you needed to rest. You rolled over on your side and fell asleep in a few short minutes.

**

Steadily, your eyes open and you feel a piercing cold chill over your body.

_It’s already past sunset?!,_ you notice as you’re in darkness.

You yawned and fumbled around for matches to light the candle in your room.

As your eyes adjusted to the light, you noticed something at your door. A letter.

Confused and intrigued, you fumble with the envelope and rip it open.

“(Y/N), I knocked on your door, but there was no answer. Meet me in my office at 10pm. We have matters to discuss. - Levi.", it read.

_What could this man possibly want at this time? Anyway, no time to wreck my brain about this._

Your eyes darted to check the time; it was 8:45pm. _Thank goodness._

You grabbed your caddy, a towel and headed straight for the showers.

You did the works: exfoliating, shaving and washed your hair in what seemed like record time, since you caught that it was 9:23pm as you hurried back to your dorm room.

After spending five minutes mentally imagining about a hundred outfits, you went with something simple, yet not too revealing.

Just a plain v-neck white t-shirt and one of your nicer, yet comfy sweatpants.

You brushed out your damp hair and did a quick blow-dry on your bangs just so they didn’t annoy you.

Spritzed on your favourite perfume, slipped on your shoes, grabbed a jacket, and headed straight out to Heichou’s office.


	3. Chapter 3

Now standing at his office door, bracing yourself, you were so nervous.

It was unusually quiet as well.

At least you were early, you thought.

You were reminded of the countless times Heichou spoke about punctuality more than anything else around here.

You lightly knock on his door, just loud enough for him to possibly hear you.

“Come in”, you hear.

You enter and close the door behind you. Levi motions for you to sit down.

As you take your seat, he gets up from his desk, walks over to the door without saying a word or even glancing at you and locks it.

He stops at the waist-height table where he keeps his teapot and pours out two cups.

You sit nervously trying not to look around too much and fiddle with your fingers to calm down.

He walks up from behind you and places one cup in front of you on his desk.

“Th-Thank you.”, you fumble over your words a little bit, intimidated by his presence.

He nods lightly and makes his way to his seat behind his desk.

“So,” he starts, “I spoke to Erwin and unless there’s any emergency, you’re now permanently assigned to my squad. Do you have any objection to this?”

“No, Heichou, not at all.”, you respond quickly.

“Right, don’t forget to do your written report for today’s mission and make sure you get it to Hange since they’re the only one probably still awake at this hour.”

“Heichou, do I include everything in the report, or?”

“That’s why I called you in here. That stays between me and you. There’s no need for others to know about our business.”

You tried to hide your smile, “Heichou? ‘Our’ business?”

“(Y/N), why are you always like this, stop beating around the bush and just ask me. I’ve basically confessed to you at this point and you’re still wondering, tch.”, he takes a sip of tea while waiting for your response.

“Well, Heichou, I’ve had a crush on you since I first joined, but I had to work my way up-“.

He gets up from his desk and walks over to you. You sit upright in your seat to improve your posture. He’s now standing a foot length away from you looking down at you.

“No, carry on. Work your way up to what?”, he played with your bangs and dragged his fingertips along the side of your face while pushing your towel-dried hair behind your ear.

He loved watching you struggle with your thoughts.

“I, I just meant that I really wanted you to acknowledge me out in the field.”, you finally managed to say.

The feeling in your stomach was like a whirlwind as the only man you’ve ever wanted is now standing in front of you reciprocating your feelings.

“I always knew you had potential.”, he said as he traced your jawline making his way to your lips and rubbed his fingers across them. “Are you okay with this (Y/N)?”, he asks before pulling down your bottom lip.

You nod, “Yes, Heichou.”

“You don’t have to call me that all the time, Levi’s fine.”

You looked up at him and nodded.

“Now then, princess.”, he says as he tilts your chin up.

He bends down towards you, grabs a handful of your hair lightly tugging on it while he kisses you softly on your lips. He lifts you up by the waist and gently sits you on his desk.

You’re now at his eye-level.

He spreads your legs apart and stands between them. He’s so close that you can feel his breath on your skin.

You place your hands on either side of you to steady yourself.

Levi looks at your face longingly while lightly playing with your hair, “You’re so fucking pretty”, he says with a strain in his voice.

You smile and look down, not knowing what to say, scared that you might say something embarrassing.

He puts his hands on your thighs, grabbing them with a firm grip and moving to your core. He reaches your hips and slightly lowers his hands to tease your crotch. He puts his chin on your shoulder and nuzzles into your neck, “ugh you smell so fucking good too”.

“Heich-“, you shudder. He slams his lips on yours before you can finish. He licks your bottom lip asking to be invited. You want him so badly that you don’t even fight him on it. His hands start roaming under your shirt and up your back. You lift your arms and rest them on his shoulders. You feel him smile mid-kiss.

You feel your bra unclasp, he cups your breast, twirling his finger around your nipple.

Your body quivers a little at his touch.

You move to the edge of the desk to be closer to him while your fingers mindlessly run up the back of his neck and into his hair.

Your body seems to be doing its own thing as he kisses you.

Your hands find their way down the front of his shirt, fiddling with the buttons. All the way down to his belt, you manage to slip your fingers in just a little. He muffles his moan, takes your hand by the wrist and places it back on the desk. “wait-this is your time.”

You smile with your eyes still closed. “That’s enough playing.”, he says. He lifts you up and pulls your sweats all the way down. “Shoes off.”, he demands. You kick them off almost instinctively. He throws your bra aside and releases you from your clothing.

“You can’t tease me and get away with it. Open your mouth.”

He sticks two of his fingers in. You suck on them without breaking eye contact.

“Good girl.”

He stares you straight in the eyes and smirks before inserting his fingers without warning.

It was almost an embarrassment how wet you were for him already.

He held you by your neck and kissed you long and hard while furiously pumping inside you.

He suddenly changed pace, pulled out and worked on your clit slowly while watching you pant underneath him.

“Heichou, please, I can’t hold out anymore.”, you begged.

“Heichou? What do you mean ‘Heichou’? I told you to call me by my name.” He quickened his movements. You buried your head in his chest so he wouldn’t see your face while you stiffened and squirmed, clinging onto him until you finally came. 

You felt him put his fingers back in.

You looked up at him with desperation. He held his fingers at your mouth.

“Here, taste.”

You sucked all your cum off his fingers while he smiled at you.

“That’s my princess.”, he planted a kiss on your forehead.

“Now put your clothes back on. You need to rest and I have work to do.”

Still lame and a bit wobbly, you got dressed. As you were putting your shoes on, you saw three teabags in your field of view.

“Here, this is my favourite kind, I want you to have some of it.”

This was probably his way of showing he cares, you thought.

You look up at him and smile, “Thanks Levi.”

You start heading towards the door. “Hey, (Y/N), wait, come here quickly.”

You make your way back to him and now standing face to face, “Levi?”

He pulls you by the waist, holds you tightly and kisses you deeply.

After breaking the kiss, he rests his head on your shoulder and whispers, “I really like you, (Y/N). You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.”

You put your hands through his hair, “Me too, Levi.”, you whisper back. “I’ll see you soon, don’t work too hard.”

You kiss him on the cheek and head for the door.


	4. Chapter 4

After closing his door and hearing the lock click, you start the trip back to your room. Checking the time on your wristwatch, you decide to take the long route back, your favourite one. You leave the building through the nearest exit you see and immediately feel the cold night breeze on your face. The moon was so bright you could barely see any of the stars you normally would.

_Thank goodness I brought a jacket._

The chilly breeze was refreshing and seemed to always have a way of calming you down. You walked carefree and aimlessly while your feet naturally took the path back to your dorm. Even though it was very dark, your eyes adjusted pretty quickly. It helped that there were still a few lights on in the distance. The smell of nature at night, coupled with a silence that was only broken by rustling leaves was your favourite thing. Your mind was completely clear as you soaked in the scenery.

Eventually you found yourself at the staircase leading to the entrance to your building. Wanting just a little more time away from your familiar environment, you sat on the steps. You twitched a little as you felt the cold concrete making contact with your skin through your clothing.

You started to have vivid flashbacks of everything that had just happened. It was like you could feel the sensations he gave you all over again. You smiled and felt your face getting warm despite it being so cold.

_I hope he actually gets some rest and doesn’t stay up too late again._

Even though you weren’t particularly close with him before the recent mission, you didn’t need any confirmation to know he had trouble sleeping. It was clearly evident on his face. Not that he had dark under-eyes, but you could tell in the glimmer of his eyes that something must have definitely happened in the past.

_I wouldn’t dare pry into his past, besides he definitely wouldn’t tell me anyway._

You sat for a while longer, pulling your legs to your chest, resting your chin on your knees, closing your eyes a little. You felt yourself starting to feel tired and with a sigh you pushed yourself up and strolled all the way to your room.


	5. Chapter 5

It’s been just over a week since your last encounter with Levi. Missions have been sparse since most titans have already been cleared for a good distance outside Wall Maria. Since you were in Levi Squad now, you weren’t sent out on missions that often anymore. Instead, you spent your days endurance and fitness training.

It was a Friday, finally the end of your tiring training week. You had just finished a fitness session with Mikasa.

_Wow, she really broke me today. That was definitely at least 10 times harder than usual._

You sulk to yourself with your body responding in pain.

Walking back to your room to freshen up before dinner, you had a towel around your neck and constantly wiping the wetness off your face while being mildly irritated at the greasy state of your hair.

“Oi,” said a strikingly familiar voice.

You startled and began looking for the voice’s origin.

There he was, standing against a wall in the corridor, almost peeking out of the darkness.

“Heichou, this is a surprise, you’re always so busy.”

He was wearing a plain white shirt with the collar button undone and the sleek simple pair of dark pants he always wore. _It seems that pair is his favourite_.

“Hmm well, Erwin is planning something, and I’ll need to brief you soon. It seems like you were occupied with earlier, so I’ll give you some time to get done. I expect you in my office soon.”

“Yes, Heichou.”

He glared at you. “Yes, Levi,” you corrected yourself.

**timeskip**

You knock once, the door opens immediately. Levi’s standing in the doorway. “Come in,” he says softly.

He closes the door right after you slip in. You start making your way to one of the many open seats.

Before you have a chance to sit down, Levi picks you up by the waist. Your legs instantaneously wrap themselves around his waist, despite this being a new experience for you, and your arms rest on his shoulders. He shifts his grip to the bottom of your upper thighs as he gently presses you against the wall. 

“L-Levi, I thought you wanted to talk?”, you ask with an intense warmth over your face.

“Yeah, about that,” he stared straight into your eyes before quickly looking away. You looked at his lips lustfully as he thought about his next words.

“Well, it’s not like there aren’t briefings… but they’re not that important. I just needed you here.”

“You could’ve just asked, Levi.”

“Yeah, I know I can, because you’re mine.”

You felt a tingling surge through your body as he said those words. He didn’t give you time to respond to any of it as he buried his face in your neck, licking and sucking while listening to your hasty breath.

He kissed you gently on the lips, “don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.”

“Mm hmm”, you nodded eagerly.

He shifts your weight onto his one arm as you cling to him. You fiddle with the ends of his perfectly straight hair. You feel his hand down your pants and underwear. As you feel him nearing your entrance you bury your face in his shoulder being once again embarrassed by how wet you were for him. He swipes his finger around, teasing you a little before inserting his index finger.

He lets out a soft confident laugh, knowing he’s the reason you made a mess of yourself.

“Levi, please- I need more, I want you,” you start to beg, your voice still muffled into his shoulder.

He kisses you on the cheek, “as you wish, princess.”

He lifts you, shifting all your weight onto him and carries you to his desk.

“I would’ve taken you to my room if we were planning this,” he said.

“No, no, I can’t wait that long, please Levi,” you started to get impatient.

Now sitting on the edge of his desk, your legs spread open, you look at him deciding you want all of him right now. You both fumble with each other’s shirts.

You unbutton his shirt quickly, but gently as to not damage any of the buttons.

You lay back as he removes your bottoms and look away kind of embarrassed for him to see you so vulnerable.

He pulls you towards him by your arms, wraps his arms around you and caresses your back with his fingertips while pulling you into a kiss you simply cannot refuse. Your hands try to mindlessly reach him, but soon fall lame from the intense kiss.

He pulls away gently watching the saliva pull from your lips to his and starts unbuckling his pants. You feel your face start to warm up immediately. The very thought of this happening right now was so overwhelming for you.

His bulge presented itself and you were in awe of his thickness but kept your composure.

“Do you think it will fit?”, you asked while biting your fingertip and looking up at him.

“We’ll see, my angel,” he smiled.

He grabbed your neck with his fingertips in your nape, playing with your hair while tilting your chin upwards and looking directly into your eyes.

He positioned his tip near your folds and rubbed against you watching your every reaction as if asking for entrance.

You closed your eyes, trying to prepare, but soon opened them to look at him pleadingly.

He slowly inserted himself, allowing you to adjust.

You censored yourself by biting down on your lip. You never thought he’d feel _this good_ inside you.

He laid you down on his desk, holding your shoulder as he increased his pace. You tilted your head back and lifted your back so he could reach deeper. The amount of pleasure you were feeling right now is indescribable.

“L-Levi”, you let out a little. You wrapped your legs around his body wanting him to be closer to you.

He bent over towards you and whispered in your ear, “if you wanted me this badly for all this time, you should’ve asked sooner.”

With a grin on your face, you kissed his neck, pushed yourself up, hopped off the table and kneeled in front of him.

“Well, consider this to be me asking you”, you replied.

You licked all your juices off him, took most of his length in your mouth and began bobbing your head back and forth. You look up and see him desperately gripping onto the desk for composure.

You hold the rest of his length in your hands and increase your pace.

He grabs your head, begging you to go slower, but you maintain your pace and feel your mouth being filled with all his liquids. You swallow it all.

Before you even stand up fully, he lifts you up, putting you straight up against the nearest wall.

“I’m still considering your request”, he says while ramming his full length inside you without warning.

You have no time to control or steady yourself. His hands are firmly placed on your butt, slightly spreading them apart as he relentlessly slams into you repeatedly. Your breath is becoming hitched as you rest your arms on his shoulders, grab a handful of his hair and tug on it to reciprocate. You grunt and moan as pleasure overwhelms you while giving him sloppy kisses.

You push your entire body towards him as you feel yourself nearing your peak. You claw into his back, feeling your lower half pulsate and your entire body stiffens as your juices flow over his member.

You fall into him, exhausted.

He carries you to a seat, sits down with you still in his arms and on his lap.

You rest your head on his shoulder and look up at him, smiling while he gently runs his hands through your hair and your eyes start to close.


	6. Chapter 6

Your eyes flutter open, quickly realizing you fell asleep. You were still in Levi’s arms. Your back wasn’t cold at all. Turning your head with a confused frown on your face, you soon realized he had covered you with his jacket. You smiled with half tired eyes, “How long was I out?”

“Only a few minutes”, he replied holding your face. “It really wasn’t that long, I didn’t want to wake you, but you seemed to have instinctively woken up.”

“Oh yeah, I have this subconscious thing where I can’t really fall asleep anywhere outside my safe space. I’m sorry.”, you replied.

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it. I was just happy to have you in my arms for a while”, he said.

You laid your head down on his shoulder and gently stroked his hair. “Hey, Levi. Weren’t you supposed to brief me on something?”

His hands were trailing your entire back under his jacket. He tightens his grip around your sides. “Not yet. I like this right now. Besides, I need your full attention.”

“Ah yes, because you’re clearly distracting me right now”, you say as you sit up and ease into a kiss while gently and almost mindlessly grinding against him.

He struggled to resist you before, but even more so now that you were in his lap and with his clothing draped over you. It felt like you got closer to each other than ever in just a matter of weeks.

He wrapped his hand around your neck with his thumb grazing your jawline before allowing his fingers to drag down the centre of your body. You dug your lower body into him and felt your thighs tighten against his. He broke the kiss briefly sneakily smiling to himself, “Needy, are we?”

“Mmm”, you say looking at his chest, desperately avoiding the feeling of his eyes on you.

He pulls you in once again, placing tiny soft kisses along your neck while firmly tugging on your butt cheeks slightly spreading them apart with each motion. Your eyes close to absorb every feeling of his touch on you. You shift closer to him and begin grinding up and down his shaft. You want him to feel how wet you were for him already. You slid over him so easily and nearly lost it as your clit made contact with his sex. You tried to keep a gentle pace, but you got so much more desperate to feel him inside you.

His hands placed firmly on your waist while he watched you pleasure yourself. It drove him insane how into it you were. “Come on, baby, I think you should sit down”, he added.

You knew exactly what he meant. Lifting yourself up, you wrapped your hand around his full length and positioned the tip at your entrance. Slowly teasing yourself with his tip, you watched him quiver beneath you. You gave him a slow, sloppy kiss on the lips hoping to distract him before you sat straight down taking in his full length. You sneakily smiled while slowly riding him with your hands planted into his shoulders.

You bit on your lip, muffling your moans as your legs were close to giving out.

He threw his jacket off you, held you up by thighs in mid air above him and pounded into you repeatedly. The only thing you heard was the intermittent sound of your bodies making contact. Your entire body was overwhelmed and almost numb at the same time. You desperately held onto the chair arms for extra stability. Soon, his thrusts became sloppy and he grunted so quietly that you barely heard him. He pulled out and dropped you back on his lap as he came all over both of you. You swiped a little with your finger and licked it clean while looking straight at him. He pulled you to towards him by your arms and kissed you deeply.

“Levi, I love you so much, please never ever forget that.”

“I know, I love you too”, he replied.

“Aren’t people going to start wondering why you’ve been in here so long?”, you asked sleepily.

“No one really bothers with me, Y/N, you should know that by now. We can stay here for as long as you like.”

“Okay, Heichou”, you said cheekily before your eyelids became heavy again.

“Oi”, he commented before noticing you were almost sound asleep on his shoulder. “I’ll let this one slide”, he muttered with a smile.


End file.
